


Questions

by Causa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causa/pseuds/Causa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose announced her pregnancy, Pearl was the only one with a list of questions for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

When Rose announced her pregnancy, Pearl was the only one with a list of questions for her.

 

_Why_? Rose had smiled her beautiful, bold smile, and said, "I love Greg so much I want there to be more of him." "I'm sure it's easy to clone humans," Pearl had said with a nervous smile. No need to do it this way. Rose laughed and said it wasn't like that. There was no way to explain it and no way for her to understand unless she felt the same way toward a human being; Pearl was sickened by the thought.

 

_How_? Pearl had studied human reproduction before. It was disgusting. The one carrying the thing was torn apart—voluntarily—by the process. Pearl could understand sacrificing bodily injury for a dear comrade, but hurting oneself for a weak, parasitic, ungrateful thing she could not and would never understand. But she wanted to. She saw the joy in Rose's eyes and she wanted that for herself.

 

_Why_? She asked that so many times that she lost count. She could see she was beginning to annoy Rose, but she could not clear her racing mind enough to complete her tasks without some sort of answer, some rational explanation. It never came. Because I'm in love. It makes me happy–it makes us happy. Because I love him so much. I haven't even seen him yet and I love him so much.

 

_Couldn't you die_? Rose's deep, happy laugh was like a wind chime. So you've been listening to them talk after all. Pearl blushed from her neck up.

 

"If what I think is true, it is impossible for both of us to exist in the same place."

 

Pearl had felt weak since Rose's announcement, but when she heard that she felt all the blood leave her extremities and go straight to her heart where it pumped hard, harshly, and painfully and made her shake and feel like she was suffocating.

 

But we need you. We're nothing without you. You keep us together. You're what keeps us from taking one look at the beings in front of us and cursing ourselves every day for leaving our beautiful, beautiful world, because you're beautiful and strong and you see potential in these beings and we believe you because you believe it _so_ strongly...

 

There are only four of us. Do you truly think three Gems are enough to defend the entire planet?

 

Rose smiled, then, another of her large and lovely smiles.

 

"There will still be four of us."


End file.
